Charming Surprise
by Hittichowa
Summary: What happens when Draco gets excited about a future fatherhood? ONESHOT M: For Explicit Language and Suggestive Words


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the universe, or ideas affiliated with the Harry Potter series. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.

* * *

'Christ I'm glad today's over,' I thought as I pushed through the front gate of our small home, "these heels are killing me."

Working at the Ministry had its pro's and con's obviously. Being hounded by the money hungry wizards who only want to demand this and demand that to make the galleons pour into their Gringotts vault _and_, gaining favour of the Minister at the same time is very aggravating. And here I thought that being an Administrator for Magical Duelling would leave me out of all that rubbish. As the case would be I wasn't that fortunate. It does, however, get _very_ tiring.

Or maybe that's the thought of pregnancy weighing on my shoulders as of recent.

I fished the house keys from my pocket and entered through the front door. 'Mmm, I smell coffee,' I thought happily. I could do with a good sit down on the couch – I stopped short in my advance to the lounge room.

"What?" I said in astonishment. Covering every inch of our small but cosy sitting room were boxes, small and large of every size and colour. Venturing to the nearest one, I opened it to find baby crockery, bowls, miniature forks and spoons; everything.

I suddenly had a bad feeling about the contents of the rest of the boxes.

"Ow, shit!" I heard suddenly from up stairs. I turned and looked up the staircase frowning, what's going on here today?

"Draco?" I yelled. I heard the shuffling of feet and _something_ making contact with the floor, _and_ another swear word.

_"_Yeah, gorgeous!_"_

"What's all this stuff in the lounge room?"

"Uh, just some stuff I bought," he said followed by more banging.

"Just some stuff?"

"Ah, yeah, f**k!"

I looked up in concern, "Dray? You okay?" I started walking up the stairs the bottom step creaking to announce my advance.

"Yeah," I heard him say distantly.

"What are you doing?" continuing up the stairs cautiously.

"Nothing! Um, don't come up okay? I'll be down in a sec, just sit on the couch or something kay?" I heard him say, followed by something being dragged across the floor.

I raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "You can't even see the couch."

I started back down the stairs while removing my cloak. I hung it on top of the boxes while trying to clear some out of the way.

'He really went all out,' I thought as I put a box full of plush toys on the coffee table. A white boutique box already on the table caught my eye with a label showing Hannah written on it. I grinned in instant suspicion and walked over to the box. I pulled out a royal blue emperor maternity dress. It was gorgeous with the silver beaded jewels stitched into the seam under the breasts. Still admiring the dress I heard Draco coming down the stairs, I turned to find him in a classic handyman outfit with the sleeves of his work shirt pushed to his elbows. He ran a hand through his hair messing it up as he entered the room.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted with a kiss, "you like it," gesturing to the invasion of boxes.

"Yeah," I said, "but what is it? I mean I know what it is but why – "

"It's for you and the baby," he rested his hand on my hips, "so you can't both be comfortable when the time comes," he kissed me again. I couldn't help but adore him to bits. He wanted to be a Dad as much as I wanted to be a Mum. But I honestly think that he's taking his pre-fatherly duties a little too far and a little too quickly.

"Baby, don't you think that this is too much?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to upset him.

He noticed my tone, "What's wrong, you don't like the stuff?"

"Yes I love the stuff," I said. He didn't look convinced. "It's just, why is there so much?"

"Because, I want you to be happy and comfortable and not panicking about things for the baby, I want you to relax for the next eight months," he explained wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm always happy with you Dray," I laid my hands on his chest, "you didn't need to buy all this stuff now, I'm only one month into my pregnancy."

"Mm," he nodded, "but before you know it the little guy in here's gonna start growing," he rubbed my flat belly. I started blushing and grinned like a maniac hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Yeah but not for a while," I mumbled against him, I pulled away and asked, "did you buy all this yourself?"

"I bought all of it, I just asked for advice about what was best," he said looking at all the piles of boxes, he left my side to venture into a fancy red box, "but other things I picked out specifically for you, such as," he said cunningly just before he held out a skimpy pink lingerie top. "I thought this would be very comfortable at night," he said naughtily as he prowled towards me again.

"For you," I giggled as he reached me and held it up for size.

"Hm," he said almost in contemplation," yeah you're right, then again," he said lustfully as he dropped the top and circled his arms around me again, "it would be a lot more comfortable without it," he growled.

"Ah, no!" I laughed before he dipped me backwards. He kissed me again and I couldn't help but sigh in adoration of this wonderful, charming wizard I was married to.

"You're too good for me," I said once he was finished indulging me with his kiss.

"And you're too amazing," he said helping me upwards.

"You've been saying that since I told you I was pregnant last week."

"Mhm and because of that little fact my father nearly booked me into St. Mungo's he thought I'd been poisoned," I smiled knowingly, "I can't stop smiling whenever I think about you and our little guest," he said once more touching my stomach.

I put my hands on his for the first time noticing the redness of them, "What were you doing up stairs to make you look so rugged," I asked.

"I was trying to put together the crib and change table for the baby," he said as if it were the most common thing in the world.

I laughed disbelievingly, "A crib and change table?" I started walking towards the stair case, Draco following close behind. "What didn't you buy, a Jungle-Jim?" I asked sarcastically, he really was an angel sent from heaven.

"Actually," Draco started, I spun around my eyebrows to my hairline, "I thought about it but I decided against it," I relaxed visibly, "for the time being," he finished cunningly. I frowned playfully at him and continued up the stairway. Well, he was almost angelic, _almost_ all of the time.

We made our way to the spare bedroom that up until now was a spare storage space. Once entering I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, what's so funny?" Draco asked me, frowning at the workmanship of his crib and change table.

"You're so charming when you want surprise me, you know that?" I commented while wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist albeit shocked at my sudden change in emotion.

He chuckled and said, "I know it now," then he kissed me. _Again_.

After _that_ little session in the spare room, the rest of the afternoon was spent clearing the lounge room. That night while I watch Draco sleep, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the upside down and back to front crib still sitting incomplete in the next room.

THE END

* * *

A/N:

This is officially my first fanfiction, I just thought of this this morning and instead of thinking about it I actually put fingers to keyboard and wrote it!

I welcome comments, but please, I would like constructive critisim.

Also this is a copyrighted piece so please NO plagiarising!


End file.
